


Feels like home

by marthiachan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, Pregnancy Scares, Romantic Sherlock, Sensi di colpa, Sesso consolatorio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"L’idea che avesse bisogno di un’altra persona solo per sentirsi al sicuro era terribilmente stupida e infantile. D'altra parte, però, una volta valutata quella possibilità, aveva cominciato a pensarci con sempre più frequenza. E più lo faceva, più lo allettava. Poteva essere una terribile debolezza. Poteva rovinare tutto. Significava negare la sua filosofia di vita basata sulla logica e il rifiuto delle emozioni.<br/>Se l'era ripetuto migliaia di volte mentre camminava con passo spedito in piena notte."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Rieccomi con un'altra fic.  
> Niente di impegnativo.  
> Questa volta ho deciso di affrontare i personaggi di Sherlock e Molly da un punto di vista un pochino diverso.  
> Spero vi piaccia.  
> Ovviamente, nessun personaggio mi appartiene.  
> Buona lettura.

 

**Feels like home**

  
  
Era iniziato tutto perché quella sera si sentiva solo, ma non era solo questo.   
Non era così semplice.   
Si era sentito solo tutta la vita, in mezzo a folle di idioti lamentosi che sembravano evitare di pensare a tutti i costi. Quella sera, però, c'era dell'altro. Non era solo la solitudine, quella poteva affrontarla, l'aveva sempre fatto. Era più un bisogno affettivo.   
Si era sempre dichiarato superiore, sostenendo che i sentimenti erano solo una distrazione, ma la verità era che era spaventato dalla possibilità di scoprire che lui non poteva essere amato. _Da nessuno._  
Eppure, la necessità di avere qualcuno che lo accettasse così com'era, senza giudicarlo, accogliendolo senza remore, era sempre lì e tornava a tormentarlo di tanto in tanto. In passato aveva affogato questi desideri nelle sostanze illecite più potenti che aveva avuto sottomano, ma ora ne era uscito. Se era fortunato, riusciva a distrarsi lavorando, ma c'erano dei momenti in cui non c’era niente all'orizzonte che potesse salvarlo da se stesso. Quella sera era stata una di queste. Le alternative che aveva di fronte erano davvero scarse. C'era solo una cosa che non aveva ancora provato. Il suo orgoglio gli aveva impedito di considerarla sino ad allora. Era un'idea sciocca, una di quelle che forse John avrebbe potuto proporre, data la sua scarsa fantasia.   
L’idea che avesse bisogno di un’altra persona solo per sentirsi al sicuro era terribilmente stupida e infantile. D'altra parte, però, una volta valutata quella possibilità, aveva cominciato a pensarci con sempre più frequenza. E più lo faceva, più lo allettava. Poteva essere una terribile debolezza. Poteva rovinare tutto. Significava negare la sua filosofia di vita basata sulla logica e il rifiuto delle emozioni.   
Se l'era ripetuto migliaia di volte mentre camminava con passo spedito in piena notte.

 

Quando lei aveva aperto la porta era apparsa sorpresa. Non troppo, in realtà. Probabilmente era consapevole del fatto che l'unico che avrebbe potuto suonare il campanello a quell'ora della notte era proprio lui.   
“Sherlock, cosa fai qui? È successo qualcosa?” aveva domandato con voce impastata dal sonno.   
Aveva osservato con attenzione la vecchia vestaglia che indossava, i suoi capelli raccolti in una treccia e ancora umidi per la doccia, e i resti della crema da notte agli angoli del suo viso.   
“Posso entrare?” aveva chiesto semplicemente, cercando di mascherare la paura che lo scacciasse.   
“Certo.” aveva risposto invece cedendogli il passo e chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle. “Va tutto bene?”   
Era entrato nel piccolo appartamento e si era guardato intorno. Solo il fatto di essere lì lo faceva sentire meglio. Aveva fatto dei grossi respiri chiudendo gli occhi, beandosi della sensazione di pace che provava in quel posto.   
No, non in quel posto. Non era l'appartamento a farlo sentire così, ma lei. La sua semplice presenza gli trasmetteva serenità.   
“Sherlock, ti senti bene?”   
Si era voltato a guardarla. Scalza e infagottata in quella vestaglia sembrava ancora più piccola. Una donna minuta e fragile. Lui però sapeva che non era così. Sapeva che lei era forte, glielo aveva dimostrato, e sapeva che avrebbe potuto sempre fidarsi di Molly Hooper.   
“Posso dormire qui?”   
“Certo, preparo il divano e...”  
“Il letto andrà bene per entrambi.”   
L'aveva vista sussultare spalancando la sua piccola bocca per lo stupore.   
“T-tu vuoi... Tu vuoi che dormiamo insieme?” aveva balbettato arrossendo.   
“Sarebbe un problema?”   
Lei era rimasta a osservarlo per qualche secondo, il respiro e il battito accelerato, con le guance rosse, somigliando in maniera incredibile a un’illustrazione di libri sulle fate.   
“Pensavo che preferissi avere i tuoi spazi...” aveva commentato mentre abbassava lo sguardo con imbarazzo.  
Avrebbe potuto rispondere che normalmente era così, ma che quella notte era diversa. Quella notte aveva bisogno di avere qualcuno vicino. Qualcuno che non l'avrebbe giudicato per la sua debolezza e in cui riporre totale fiducia. Qualcuno che sarebbe rimasto semplicemente in silenzio accanto a lui, accettandolo.  _Qualcuno che lo amasse._  
E nessuno corrispondeva alla descrizione meglio di Molly.   
Invece, non aveva detto una parola, si era tolto il cappotto e lo aveva poggiato sul divano, e poi si era diretto in camera. Il letto era disfatto dal lato destro, il che era perfetto, perché lui preferiva il sinistro. Si era tolto la giacca appendendola sulla spalliera di una sedia e aveva iniziato a togliersi la camicia, mentre Molly era rimasta timidamente sulla porta, timorosa.   
“Non è necessario che resti lì. Mettiti pure a letto, sono in grado di fare da solo, ora.”   
Lei aveva annuito e aveva fatto qualche passo nella stanza. Lui aveva continuato a togliersi gli abiti e aveva visto con la coda dell’occhio che si era tolta la vestaglia… E che sotto indossava solo una canottiera e dei vecchi pantaloncini. Boxer da uomo, per l'esattezza. Avrebbe voluto dedurre a chi appartenevano, ma la sua attenzione fu calamitata da come la canottiera trasparente lasciasse intravedere l'aureola dei suoi capezzoli. O da come le sue cosce sembrassero così incredibilmente lisce e morbide. Fu solo una fugace visione, ma sufficiente per imprimersi a fuoco nel suo cervello. Lei, intanto, si era stesa a letto e fissava il soffitto. Non guardava lui e questo, stranamente, lo deluse. Non era certo sua intenzione mettersi in mostra, ma per un attimo aveva desiderato quei caldi occhi nocciola che percorrevano il suo corpo. Dandosi dello sciocco, aveva piegato i suoi abiti e poi si era messo a letto spegnendo la luce.   
Nel buio, pur non riuscendo a distinguere nulla, poteva percepire il nervosismo di Molly. Sentiva che cercava di fare dei profondi respiri per calmarsi, ma invano. Incuriosito, iniziò a studiarla. Si girò su un fianco, con il viso rivolto verso di lei, annusando il suo profumo e presto si rese conto che lo inebriava.   
Aveva desiderato avvicinarsi di più a lei. Così, lentamente aveva allungato un braccio per circondarle la vita. In questo modo, però, i loro corpi si erano stretti l’un l’altro e aveva finito per sprofondare il viso fra i suoi capelli.   
Dopo un attimo di stupore, Molly era rimasta immobile, in attesa, ma non lo aveva respinto. Lui aveva atteso qualche secondo per assicurarsene e poi la sua mano aveva risalito la sua pancia, sfiorando il seno e percorrendo il collo, sino a raggiungere la sua piccola bocca. Aveva le labbra dischiuse e il suo fiato caldo gli solleticava la pelle. Era rimasta immobile, mentre i suoi respiri acceleravano di secondo in secondo, lasciando che lui studiasse la forma delle sue labbra con le dita. Era una sensazione incredibile. Aveva quasi dimenticato cosa significasse avere un contatto fisico di quel genere con qualcuno. La sensazione di essere desiderati a quel modo era entusiasmante. Molly, _la sua Molly_ , lo accettava esattamente così com'era. Non più gentile o più normale,  _semplicemente Sherlock_. E questo lo attraeva come una calamita. Era quello di cui aveva bisogno. Aveva preso coraggio e, a tentoni, l’aveva raggiunta e aveva posato la sua bocca su quella di lei. Molly aveva esitato, ma continuava a non rifiutarlo e lui non desiderava fermarsi.   
Non era andato lì con quell'intento, o almeno non razionalmente, aveva solo pensato che il fatto di dormirle accanto l’avrebbe fatto stare meglio. In quel momento, però, era evidente che ciò di cui aveva realmente bisogno era toccarla. Alla cieca, si era posizionato sopra di lei, percorrendo a memoria ogni centimetro di quella pelle liscia e deliziosamente profumata. Molly lo aveva accolto senza remore, ricambiando ogni bacio e carezza, come se fosse sempre stata pronta. Come se lo avesse aspettato per tutta la vita.   
Si erano amati appassionatamente per tutta la notte, senza neanche dire una parola, senza nemmeno guardarsi negli occhi.   
Quando era giunta l'alba, lui si era svegliato con il piccolo e morbido corpo di lei accovacciato contro il suo. Era stato piacevole e intenso, ma la notte era finita, e i suoi irrazionali bisogni erano pronti a rintanarsi in un qualche meandro della sua mente.   
Senza svegliarla, si era alzato e rivestito e, prima di andar via, le aveva lasciato un biglietto sul cuscino.   
  
 _Grazie._

 

*

 

Le volte successive che si erano visti non erano soli, e fu moderatamente imbarazzante. Molly arrossiva ogni volta che gli rivolgeva la parola e non lo guardava mai in viso. Lui, invece, parlava esclusivamente di lavoro e la ignorava per la maggior parte del tempo. Nessuno sembrava aver notato nulla, fortunatamente. Non sarebbe stato facile da spiegare.   
Con le settimane divenne più facile perché, a quanto pareva, Molly aveva deciso di comportarsi come se nulla fosse successo e questo rendeva le cose più semplici.   
Sherlock non voleva ripensare a quella notte. Non voleva ricordare come la sua bocca fosse morbida e come le sue piccole mani lo avevano toccato con riverenza.  _Non voleva ammettere che quella notte, dopo tanto tempo, si era sentito come a casa_.  _Proprio lui che non si era mai sentito a casa da nessuna parte. Grazie a lei._  Perché lo aveva amato incondizionatamente. Non aveva chiesto nulla. Gli aveva dato il conforto di cui aveva bisogno, come un regalo.   
Rifugiandosi nella logica, si era detto che era assolutamente naturale. Molly lo aveva sempre amato e, in fondo, era quello che aveva sempre voluto. Lui le aveva dato la notte dei suoi sogni e lei gli aveva donato un momento in cui lasciarsi andare ai suoi più profondi bisogni.   
Lui si era sempre fidato di lei e, anche quella notte, lei non lo aveva deluso.   


 

* 

  
Era passato circa un mese da quella notte, quando aveva deciso di recarsi al Bart's da solo. Nessun Ispettore di Scotland Yard o blogger erano lì per fare da scudo tra loro due. Si sarebbero trovati soli uno di fronte all'altra ed era possibile che lei volesse affrontare l'argomento. Ciò poteva essere un problema, perché ancora non era riuscito a fare chiarezza sul perché quella notte avesse ceduto alle proprie debolezze, quindi non avrebbe mai potuto spiegarlo a lei.   
Era rimasto fermo per qualche secondo di fronte alla porta del laboratorio domandandosi come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi. Quale atteggiamento sarebbe stato più appropriato? Alla fine optò per una sempre valida indifferenza.   
Era entrato nel laboratorio con passo deciso come sempre. Lei era lì, china su dei documenti, e aveva alzato appena lo sguardo quando aveva sentito la porta aprirsi, salutandolo rapidamente prima di tornare alle sue scartoffie.   
Aveva le spalle ricurve, sembrava stanca. Probabilmente era al termine del suo turno. Forse era addirittura alla fine del secondo consecutivo.   
“Hai un cadavere per me?” aveva chiesto semplicemente lui cercando di non apparire nervoso.   
“Un barbone di sessantacinque anni morto stanotte?”   
“Causa della morte?”  
“Hai l'imbarazzo della scelta. Infarto, cirrosi epatica e congelamento. Scegli quella che preferisci.”   
“Non ne avresti uno più...  _sano_?”  
“Sherlock, stiamo parlando di cadaveri, come puoi aspettarti che siano sani?”  
“Intendo, con una singola causa di morte. Magari che non sia una malattia.”   
“Per oggi ho solo lui. Prendere o lasciare.”   
“D'accordo.”   
“Che tipo di esperimenti vuoi fare?”   
“Scariche elettriche.”   
“E perché un cadavere malato sarebbe meno adatto di un cadavere sano?” aveva chiesto lei trattenendo una risata.   
“Non voglio rischiare che abbiano l'organismo pieno di sostanze chimiche presenti nelle medicine.”   
Lei aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e si era alzata dallo sgabello.   
“Andiamo ora perché poi voglio andare a casa.”   
Si era appena tirata su, quando l'aveva vista oscillare per un secondo. Era corso verso di lei giusto in tempo a sostenerla.   
“Molly, stai male?”  
“Un giramento di testa. Mi sta venendo l'influenza.”   
“Non hai la febbre.”   
“Lo so, ma il mio stomaco è in subbuglio da ieri e pare che quest'anno colpisca così.”   
Quando si era stabilizzata, lei aveva sorriso e poi si era liberata dolcemente dalla sua presa, facendogli strada verso l'obitorio.   
L'aveva seguita meccanicamente, ma non riusciva a non sfregarsi le mani nel tentativo di cancellare la sensazione di averla toccata solo poco prima. Era come se il contatto lo avesse ustionato, ma senza procurargli dolore, o almeno non di tipo fisico.   
Lei gli aveva aperto la cella e gli aveva detto che poteva fare ciò che desiderava mentre lei finiva di compilare i moduli al piano di sopra, e poi lo aveva lasciato solo. Aveva osservato sommariamente il cadavere, ma aveva perso interesse quasi subito. Non era andato lì per quello, non davvero.   
Era stato solo un modo per incontrare Molly e magari trovare un po' di pace nel groviglio che aveva in testa.  _Inutilmente._  Ora, in aggiunta a tutto il resto, provava anche delusione.   
Si era aspettato che lei avrebbe colto l'occasione di essere soli per cercare di parlare. Ne era stato terrorizzato, ma quando si era reso conto che lei mostrava indifferenza e non era interessata ad affrontare argomenti personali, non aveva potuto fare a meno di provare disappunto.   
Rassegnato, aveva richiuso il cadavere nel suo sacco di plastica ed era uscito dall'obitorio per tornare da lei, ma l'aveva incontrata in corridoio.   
“Già finito?”  
“Sì. Il cadavere non è adatto ai miei esperimenti.”   
“Non è abbastanza  _sano_ , giusto?”  
“Giusto.”   
“D'accordo. Lo faccio tornare alla sua bella cella, che è sicuramente meno fredda del posto dove ha passato la notte scorsa.”   
Lui l'aveva seguita e l'aveva guardata rimettere a posto il corpo e poi mettere la giacca per andare via.   
“Avevi bisogno di altro? Perché io sono a pezzi.”   
“No, nient'altro.”  
“Ok, allora ciao.”   
L'aveva osservata uscire dall'ospedale con passo lento e aveva sentito una parte di sé implorarlo di raggiungerla. L'altra parte di sé, quella più forte e razionale, l'aveva zittita immediatamente perché era un bene che Molly affrontasse con distacco quello che era successo.   
  
Era tornato a Baker Street con una strana sensazione di disagio. C'era qualcosa che non capiva. E lui detestava non capire le cose.   
Aveva provato a combattere la frustrazione chiudendosi in cucina facendo degli esperimenti chimici, ma aveva dovuto smettere quando Mrs. Hudson si era lamentata che l'aria in casa era irrespirabile.   
Rassegnato, si era chiuso nel suo Mind Palace alla ricerca dell'indizio che avrebbe svelato il mistero.   
Aveva ripercorso i propri passi di quella giornata, uno dopo l'altro, sino ad arrivare alla breve conversazione con Molly. Era certo che quella fosse la causa.   
L'aveva rivissuta decine di volte prima di arrivare all'unica soluzione possibile.   
Solo che, una volta compresa, non voleva crederci.   
Se fosse stato vero, tutto sarebbe cambiato.   
Era ancora in preda alla confusione quando era arrivato John, direttamente dall'ambulatorio.   
“Sherlock, che hai combinato? C'è una puzza terribile.”   
Era rimasto immobile, ancora preso dalle sue riflessioni e ipotesi, mentre John aveva spalancato le finestre cercando di far cambiare l'aria.   
“Si gelerà, ma almeno potremo respirare. Che succede?” aveva chiesto sedendosi di fronte a lui e studiandolo perplesso. “Sherlock, ti senti bene? Hai un aspetto molto strano. Sembra quasi che tu stia per vomitare...”   
“Sto bene. Sono solo preoccupato per Molly.” Aveva ammesso senza preoccuparsi troppo di cosa avrebbe pensato l’amico.   
“Ah, sì? E da quando ti preoccupi per un altro essere umano?” commentò con sarcasmo John.   
Fece finta di ignorare la provocazione e cercò di trovare una soluzione. Doveva sapere.   
“Molly sta male, vorrei che la visitassi.” Aveva detto infine come colto da un’illuminazione.   
“Non sono il suo medico.”   
“Ma sei suo amico e lei sta male. E tu hai fatto un giuramento. È il momento di una visita a domicilio, Dottor Watson!” aveva esclamato alzandosi in piedi e indossando il cappotto.   
“Aspetta, Sherlock! Qual è il problema? Cos'ha Molly e perché sei così preoccupato?” aveva domandato il dottore mentre lo rincorreva per le scale.   
“Lei ha detto che probabilmente è influenza. E questo significherebbe perdere il suo prezioso aiuto per un lasso di tempo elevato.” aveva spiegato all'amico con la prima bugia credibile che gli era venuta in mente.   
“Ok, sarà influenza, deve solo riposare e...”  
“La visiterai e le darai il tuo parere di persona.” aveva decretato spingendo John fuori dal portone.   
Durante il viaggio in taxi aveva continuato a ripetersi che non poteva essere. Sicuramente doveva trattarsi di influenza, era impossibile che fosse qualcos'altro. Ed era per questo che aveva bisogno di John con sé, per averne la conferma. Lui avrebbe fugato tutti i suoi dubbi.   
“Non capisco tutta questa apprensione. Hai forse paura che qualcuno le abbia fatto del male? O magari è colpa tua? L'hai usata come cavia per qualche esperimento?”   
Sherlock non rispondeva, trincerato dietro al suo mutismo continuava a osservare fuori dal finestrino sino a che non arrivarono a destinazione.   
“John, ho assolutamente bisogno di sapere se è davvero influenza.” aveva spiegato mentre facevano le scale sino all'appartamento di Molly.   
“Ma perché? Che succede?”  
“Me lo dirai, vero? Se non dovesse essere influenza.”   
“Sherlock, esiste qualcosa che si chiama riservatezza medico-paziente. Non ti dirò nulla. Se vorrai sapere qualcosa dovrai chiederlo a lei.”   
“Lei non me lo direbbe.”  
“E allora io non posso certo violare la sua privacy.”   
Sherlock aveva sbuffato proprio mentre si posizionavano di fronte alla porta di Molly e suonavano il campanello.   
Era strano stare di nuovo di fronte a quella porta. I ricordi di quella sera si riaffacciavano prepotentemente nella sua testa, confondendolo.   
Quando la porta si era aperta, li aveva accolti il viso sorpreso di Molly.   
“Che cosa fate qui?”   
Sherlock non era riuscito a parlare ed era rimasto a fissarla in silenzio.   
“Ciao Molly, eravamo preoccupati per la tua salute.” era subentrato John con un sorriso cordiale. “Quindi, sono qui per offrirti una visita a domicilio gratuita.”   
Molly aveva sorriso e li aveva fatti entrare.   
“John, sei molto gentile ma non è necessario. Ho preso un'aspirina e ho passato la giornata a letto. Credo di stare già molto meglio.”  
“Mi permetti comunque di visitarti? Sai, solo per sentirci...  _sentirmi_  più tranquillo.”   
“Va bene.” aveva acconsentito lei facendo spallucce e guidandolo verso la sua stanza.   
Vederla camminare in quella direzione seguita da un altro uomo lo irritava. Sì, era John, ma era anche un uomo nella sua camera da letto. Aveva tentato di seguirli, ma la porta gli era stata sbattuta in faccia. Infastidito aveva iniziato a guardarsi intorno nella sala e nella mini cucina alla ricerca di indizi. Niente nell'appartamento indicava che ci fosse stato un cambiamento di vita da parte di Molly. Tutto era identico a quella sera.   
Proprio tutto, compreso il profumo di lei che lo aveva colpito come uno schiaffo non appena era entrato. O la vecchia vestaglia che copriva malamente le sue belle gambe. O il bisogno di lei che sentiva esploderle dentro.   
Aveva dovuto chiudere gli occhi per concentrarsi o sarebbe impazzito. Pochi minuti dopo, John e Molly erano usciti dalla camera da letto.   
“Riposati, mi raccomando.”  
“Grazie John.” aveva detto lei con un sorriso e poi il suo sguardo aveva iniziato a saettare per la stanza per evitare gli occhi di Sherlock.   
Lui voleva chiederle qualcosa, ma la sua lingua sembrava essere inchiodata al palato.   
“Andiamo, Sherlock. Molly è stanca.” lo aveva trascinato via John.   
“Grazie per la vostra preoccupazione, ragazzi. Siete stati carini.”  
“Dovere.” aveva detto John prima di farle un gesto di saluto.   
Sherlock era rimasto impalato a guardarla per un secondo, ma lei non lo aveva nemmeno notato e aveva chiuso la porta.   
Durante il viaggio di ritorno in taxi aveva cercato più volte di convincere John a parlare ma era stato inutile.   
“Sherlock, non fare il bambino. Se vuoi sapere qualcosa, chiediglielo!”   
“Ho solo bisogno di avere la conferma che sia influenza. Puoi dirmi solo questo?”  
“Scordatelo. Ho un obbligo nei confronti dei miei pazienti.”  
“Molly non è una tua paziente.”  
“Da oggi lo è, per merito tuo.”   
“Non mi sei di nessun aiuto in questo modo.”   
“Non ho mai detto che lo sarei stato.”   
Aveva sospirato frustrato. Aveva bisogno di sapere.   
“John, ti prego, sono davvero preoccupato per lei. Temo che sia qualcosa di più grave.”   
“A cosa ti riferisci? Spiegamelo e, se lo riterrò opportuno, condividerò le informazioni con te.”   
Non poteva dirglielo. Non sino a che non fosse stato certo. E così si era chiuso nuovamente nel suo mutismo.   
“Testardo come un mulo...” aveva commentato con sarcasmo John proprio mentre arrivavano a destinazione.

 

 

* 

  
Nei giorni successivi aveva fatto delle frequenti brevi visite al Bart's. Dal momento che nessuno gli diceva cosa aveva Molly, aveva deciso di dedurlo da solo, osservandola. Dopotutto era il suo lavoro.   
Capitava da lei in orari diversi e con richieste improvvisate di esperimenti o di analizzare cadaveri, ma poi si tratteneva solo il tempo sufficiente per studiare il suo aspetto e subito dopo fuggiva con una scusa.   
La cosa che più lo faceva impazzire, era che sembrava non ci fosse niente di diverso. Niente nelle abitudini di Molly era cambiato, eppure lei appariva sempre molto stanca e continuava ad avere problemi allo stomaco.   
C'era un'unica soluzione possibile, e ogni giorno che passava si faceva più concreta, ma allo stesso tempo sembrava sempre più una sua fissazione.   
John ormai non rispondeva più alle sue telefonate perché sapeva che l'unico motivo che aveva per chiamarlo era sempre lo stesso: estorcergli informazioni su Molly.   
Stava impazzendo. E non solo perché non sapere lo terrorizzava. C'era anche il resto.   
Le notti in cui continuava a girare per casa come una scheggia impazzita, trattenendosi dall'impulso impellente di correre da lei.   
I sogni in cui lei continuava a tormentarlo rivivendo quell'unica notte con una serie infinita di dettagli che in realtà aveva solo potuto immaginare.   
Le mattine in cui si svegliava convinto di sentire il suo profumo nella stanza.   
Era ossessionato e presto avrebbe nuovamente ceduto.   
La parte debole di lui, quella che lo aveva spinto ad andare da lei quella notte, si faceva più forte ogni giorno che passava, portando allo sfinimento la parte razionale che lo aveva sempre sostenuto sino ad allora.   
Era disperso in mezzo a un mare di emozioni che non capiva e che non voleva, e non aveva neanche un salvagente.   
  
Una delle volte che si era recato da lei era stato all'ora di pranzo. Stava ancora pensando a quale scusa utilizzare quel giorno per la sua visita, quando la incontrò nel corridoio in direzione dell'uscita. E non era sola.   
Accanto a lei c'era un uomo sulla trentina, altezza media, capelli lunghi e legati in una coda, tatuaggi, calli da musicista sulle dita. Indossava un camicie da infermiere, ma chiaramente non era quella la sua aspirazione. E, di sicuro, non aveva niente in comune con Molly.   
La sua sola presenza lo infastidiva.   
Con passo deciso si era piazzato di fronte a loro, bloccandogli la strada.   
“Oh, ciao Sherlock.” aveva detto Molly non appena si era ripresa dalla sorpresa.   
“Dove stai andando? Ho bisogno di te in laboratorio.”   
“Mi spiace, sto andando fuori a pranzo con Kevin, ma tornerò entro un'ora. Puoi iniziare senza di me.”   
“Lei deve essere il famoso Sherlock Holmes. Ho sentito molto parlare di lei. Kevin Peterson.” si era presentato l'uomo porgendogli la mano.   
Sherlock lo aveva squadrato severamente, non nascondendo il suo disgusto per quel gesto.   
“Molly, ho bisogno di te. Ora.”   
“Mi spiace, Sherlock, ma io ho bisogno di mettere il naso fuori da questo posto per un po'. Anche solo un'ora sarà sufficiente per non impazzire. Ci vediamo dopo.”   
Così dicendo, Molly lo aveva evitato ed aveva continuato a camminare verso l'uscita, seguita da Kevin. Lui era rimasto lì, immobile, a guardarli andare via, con una inspiegabile fitta allo stomaco.   
Lo smarrimento era durato qualche secondo, e poi li aveva seguiti.   
  
Erano entrati in una delle tante caffetterie della zona e avevano preso un sandwich. Sherlock si era fermato all'esterno, guardandoli attraverso le vetrate. Vedeva entrambi di profilo e poteva studiare ogni gesto, ogni sorriso, ogni smorfia di imbarazzo. Ed era evidente che fosse ben più di un pranzo fra colleghi. Kevin continuava a sfiorarle la mano e il braccio, parlava tanto e gesticolava, mettendosi in mostra come un pavone. Molly arrossiva e rideva. Sherlock si chiese se l'avesse mai vista ridere così. Forse, ma di sicuro non con lui. Lui non la faceva mai ridere. Lui la prendeva in giro, le ordinava di fare questo e quello, la insultava e, purtroppo, la faceva piangere. Era successo tante di quelle volte che aveva perso il conto. Solo ripensarci gli causò nuovamente quella strana fitta allo stomaco.   
Riprese a osservarli e vide Molly abbassare lo sguardo, torcersi le mani e dire qualcosa arrossendo. Kevin aveva annuito, scatenando un nuovo sorriso sul viso di lei.   
No, decisamente quello non era solo un pranzo. Era un appuntamento.   
Non poteva restare lì a guardarli ancora. Girò sui tacchi e se ne tornò a casa.   
  
L'isolamento auto imposto durò appena qualche ora poi, incapace di trattenersi oltre, era uscito di casa. Aveva camminato senza meta mentre il buio calava su Londra, e il freddo lo costringeva a stringersi nel suo cappotto.   
Aveva cercato di evitarlo, facendo continue deviazioni, ma era inutile. Finiva sempre nella stessa strada. Di fronte allo stesso palazzo. A osservare la stessa finestra illuminata. Dopo la quarta volta in cui i suoi piedi continuavano a portarlo lì, decise di arrendersi.   
Fece le scale lentamente, confuso e nervoso, chiedendosi se forse non fosse la cosa giusta da fare, per una volta. Aveva seguito la logica e la razionalità per tutta la vita, forse era arrivato il momento di seguire l'istinto.  _E il suo cuore._    
Aveva bussato velocemente, nella paura di cambiare idea, e infatti se n'era pentito un secondo dopo. C'era come una lotta nella sua testa, e non sapeva per quale parte tifare. Stava per rinunciare e scappare via, ma la porta si era aperta, bloccandolo sul posto.   
“Sherlock?” si era sorpresa lei nel vederlo.   
“Ciao Molly. Posso entrare?”   
Lei lo aveva guardato per un lungo istante, indecisa. Si stava mordendo il labbro, chiaramente confusa. Era evidente che stesse ripensando a quella notte e a come tutto era cominciato così.   
“Certo, entra pure.” aveva detto infine facendogli strada.   
Lui aveva fatto qualche passo e poi si era fermato al centro della stanza guardandosi intorno con imbarazzo. Lei era rimasta in piedi, nel punto più distante da lui, con le braccia piegate sul petto, chiaramente sulla difensiva.   
“Perché sei qui, Sherlock?”   
“Non mi tratterrò molto. Ho solo bisogno di chiederti una cosa.”   
“Va bene. Dimmi.”   
“Quando John ti ha visitato...”   
“Non gli ho detto niente. Era questo che ti preoccupava?” lo aveva interrotto lei leggermente infastidita.   
“No. Quello che mi preoccupa è cosa ti ha detto lui.”   
“Cosa vuoi dire?”  
“Ti ha confermato che si trattava di influenza o...”   
“O... cosa?”   
“O... dell'altro?”   
Lei sciolse le braccia e fece qualche passo verso di lui, accigliandosi.   
“Di cosa stai parlando?”  
“Io vorrei solo sapere se avevi l'influenza.”  
“Certo che avevo l'influenza. E il mio stomaco non si è ancora ripreso del tutto. John ha detto che sicuramente lo stress e la stanchezza hanno reso più lento il processo di guarigione.”   
“Quindi, sei assolutamente sicura che fosse solo influenza?”   
“Sherlock, cos'altro avrebbe potuto essere? Insomma, non penserai che...  _Oh_.”   
Molly aveva spalancato gli occhi e la bocca per la sorpresa, poi era arrossita e aveva abbassato lo sguardo, ma dopo qualche secondo era scoppiata a ridere.   
“Trovo che la tua ilarità sia fuori luogo in questo momento.”  
“Eri terrorizzato, vero? Pensavi davvero che fossi incinta?”   
“Diciamo che era un'ipotesi molto probabile.”   
“Non sono incinta, Sherlock. Rilassati.”   
“Nei sei certa?”  
“Al cento per cento.”   
Lui fece un profondo sospiro e cominciò a girare per la stanza. Come si sentiva? Sollevato? O deluso?   
“Sono felice di vedere che la cosa ti fa stare meglio. Ora, se non ti dispiace, domani inizio a lavorare molto presto, quindi...” lo invitò lei con tono freddo indicandogli la porta.   
Lo sguardo di Molly era cambiato negli ultimi dieci secondi. Se prima era divertita dalla situazione, ora sembrava essere irritata. Chiaramente la reazione di Sherlock non era stata quella giusta e lui sentiva di dover chiarire.   
“Molly, voglio solo che tu sappia, che se fosse successo... Io mi sarei preso le mie responsabilità.” spiegò con il tono più gentile che aveva.  
“Certo, a costo di farmelo pesare per il resto della vita.” commentò Molly con sarcasmo.   
“Non intendevo...”  
“Vai a casa, Sherlock.”   
“Ti ho offesa. Mi dispiace.”  
“Non importa, davvero. Ora, però, vai.”   
Sherlock sentì nuovamente quella fitta allo stomaco. Quel disagio che si faceva sempre più acuto. Perché era successo. Molly lo stava rifiutando. E qualcosa dentro di lui stava urlando per impedirlo. Come un bambino capriccioso, rifiutava di accettarlo. Aveva solo un'ultima, flebile, speranza.   
“Buonanotte Molly Hooper.” aveva detto avvicinandosi a lei per baciarla sulla guancia, ma lei si era scansata.   
“Buonanotte Sherlock.” gli aveva risposto facendo un passo indietro.   
Ingoiando il suo orgoglio ormai a brandelli, aveva annuito e se n'era andato. Tornando a casa e nella sua solitudine.

 

 


	2. 2

2   
  
  
Per qualche giorno si era trascinato per casa con indosso solo i pantaloni del pigiama. Mangiava meccanicamente e distrattamente quello che Mrs. Hudson gli portava. Non aveva avuto nemmeno voglia di suonare il violino, cosa che normalmente lo faceva sentire meglio.   
Poi, una mattina, si era svegliato pieno di energia da sfogare.  _Rabbia, per essere più precisi._  Aveva passato ore a frugare nel suo armadio alla ricerca di qualche distrazione e alla fine lo aveva trovato. Aveva quasi dimenticato la sua esistenza. Lo aveva tirato fuori e lo aveva portato in sala. Accanto allo  _smile_  dipinto tempo prima, aveva attaccato un foglio di carta con disegnato un bersaglio e aveva iniziato a prendere la mira.   
Non lo avrebbe creduto, ma era molto più soddisfacente che usare una pistola. Prendere una freccia, posizionarla e tendere l'arco per tutto il tempo necessario, era rilassante ma allo stesso tempo era un modo di sfogare tutta l'energia inutilizzata che fremeva nel suo corpo sino a scoppiare. Per certi versi era come suonare il violino, l'arco teso era come le corde dello strumento.   
Gli permetteva di essere mobile e statico insieme.   
La potenza della freccia che scoccava trasmetteva una sensazione di sollievo al suo corpo e alla sua mente. Dopo averle lanciate tutte, le aveva raccolte dal bersaglio e aveva ricominciato. Svariate volte.   
Quando era arrivato John, ormai all'ora di cena, aveva ormai perso il conto.   
“Sherlock! Cristo Santo, che diavolo stai facendo? Mrs. Hudson ti ucciderà!”   
Lui aveva replicato facendo spallucce e aveva ripreso la sua attività.   
“Mi ha chiamato Greg, non riesce a rintracciarti.”   
“Il telefono è spento.”   
“Tu non lo spegni mai. Che è successo?”  
Aveva nuovamente alzato le spalle con fare incurante.   
“E va bene... Comunque, Lestrade ha bisogno del tuo aiuto. Che ne dici di vestirti e andare a dare un'occhiata? Magari fai una doccia prima... Non profumi proprio di fiori.” aveva commentato il dottore con una smorfia.   
“Di che si tratta?”   
“Un uomo è andato a Scotland Yard per denunciare un omicidio, ma prima di poterlo fare è caduto morto stecchito. E la causa della morte è sconosciuta.”   
“E l'autopsia?”  
“Molly non ha trovato niente di niente. Nessuna malattia, nessun veleno o altre sostanze nel sangue. Niente.”   
Si era irrigidito nel sentire il nome di lei. Avrebbe dovuto affrontarla prima o poi, ma era troppo presto. Non era ancora pronto a rivederla. Non aveva la forza di fingere, non ancora. Si sentiva esausto.   
D'altra parte, però, almeno aveva un caso. Qualcosa che potesse distrarlo e dargli la possibilità di impegnare il suo cervello rimasto troppo a lungo inattivo.   
E, così, aveva posato l'arco, rassegnato.   
“Ho bisogno di un'ora.” aveva detto recandosi in bagno.   
  
Aveva deciso che sarebbe stato indifferente, come era sempre stato. Avrebbe pensato solo al lavoro e non avrebbe indugiato in altri pensieri. Non l'avrebbe nemmeno guardata. Dopotutto, era stato perfettamente glaciale per anni e lei gli aveva saltellato intorno come un cucciolo innamorato. Quindi, forse...   
 _No._  
 _Non era quello il suo scopo._    
Non stava andando al Bart's con l'intento di riconquistarla. Era lavoro. Solo lavoro. E, in merito a ciò, avrebbe dovuto sgridarla. Come era possibile che non avesse scoperto la causa della morte? Una brillante patologa come lei non avrebbe mai potuto sbagliarsi, quindi aveva chiaramente eseguito l'autopsia in maniera superficiale. Era l'unica spiegazione. Si sarebbe preso la soddisfazione di dirglielo una volta risolto il caso. E poi, dopo averla umiliata pubblicamente, l'avrebbe invitata fuori a cena. Sì, sarebbe stato un buon modo per farsi perdonare. Forse anticonvenzionale, ma avrebbe funzionato. Aveva sempre funzionato con Molly. Alternare scortesia e complimenti, insulti e gesti gentili, l'aveva fatta innamorare di lui.   
Cullandosi con questa idea, era entrato in obitorio con passo deciso e sicuro di sé.   
Era andato direttamente al cadavere, fingendo di non aver visto la minuta figura chinata sul tavolo. Aveva usato la sua lente portatile e aveva osservato il corpo.   
Non c'erano ferite o altri segni che potessero far pensare a un avvelenamento ma, d'altra parte, esistevano modi molto fantasiosi per introdurre del veleno.   
“Voglio vedere i risultati delle analisi del sangue.”   
“Non c'è nulla.” aveva risposto Molly con tono secco.   
“Ah, bene, allora il caso è chiuso. Quest'uomo è morto di buona salute!” aveva commentato con cinico sarcasmo.   
“Sherlock...” cercava di fermarlo John.   
“Non c'è bisogno di essere così...” aveva timidamente obbiettato la patologa.  
“Cosa, Molly?  _Logico?_  Qualcosa deve pur aver ucciso quest'uomo. Rifai tutte le analisi e mostramele.”   
Lei si era tolta i guanti con rabbia ed era uscita dall'obitorio sbattendo la porta.   
“Sai, Sherlock, qualche volta non posso fare a meno di chiedermi se tu lo faccia a posta o se in realtà tu sia solo un maledetto orco.” aveva commentato il suo migliore amico uscendo e lasciandolo solo con il cadavere.   
  
Aveva osservato a lungo il cadavere e letto la cartella. L'uomo, Jack Grint, si era presentato alle otto del mattino a Scotland Yard e aveva chiesto di parlare con un detective per denunciare un omicidio. Poco dopo era morto per quello che sembrava essere un infarto. Solo che aveva un cuore perfettamente sano. Le analisi del sangue non indicavano nulla di particolare.   
Ormai ne sapeva fin troppo.   
Così aveva lasciato l'obitorio ed era passato a prendere del caffè e delle patatine prima di recarsi in laboratorio da Molly.   
Lei era china sul microscopio e John era seduto accanto a lei, parlando a bassa voce, con un sorriso, mentre leggeva dei documenti. Forse cercava di tenerla allegra. Lui era entrato senza bussare e aveva posato il caffè vicino a loro e poi si era seduto di fronte al secondo microscopio.   
“Hai portato il caffé?” aveva chiesto John con tono sorpreso.   
“Ci sono anche delle patatine.” aveva replicato senza nemmeno degnarlo di uno sguardo.   
“Immagino sia il tuo modo per...”   
“John, forse dovresti tornare a casa. Mary inizierà a preoccuparsi.”   
“Mary sa che farò tardi.” lo contraddisse immediatamente il dottore. “Tuttavia, vado a farle almeno una telefonata.”   
Uscito lui dal laboratorio, il silenzio divenne estremamente pesante.   
“Sto rifacendo le analisi del sangue. Sono identiche alle precedenti.”   
“Non limitarti ai controlli di routine. Potrebbe trattarsi di qualcosa di insolito.”  
“Pensi a un'intossicazione?”  
“No, penso a un vero e proprio avvelenamento. Penso che qualcuno gli abbia somministrato di proposito una dose letale.”   
“L'autopsia non ha rivelato sintomi particolari.”  
“Non era un avvelenamento cronico in cui i sintomi hanno il tempo di manifestarsi. Prima che uscisse di casa, o al massimo qualche ora prima, qualcuno ha somministrato la dose fatale. Qualcuno che sapeva che stava per denunciare un omicidio. Qualcuno molto vicino alla vittima che aveva la possibilità e le conoscenze per avvelenare il suo cibo o fargli inalare qualcosa di tossico.”  
“Era asmatico.”  
“Allora bisognerà verificare le sue medicine.”   
“Me le hanno portate, erano tra i suoi effetti personali vado a prenderle.”   
Molly si era alzata per allontanarsi ma, nel momento in cui gli passò accanto, lui la fermò afferrandole un braccio.   
“Molly, dopo, ti andrebbe di... cenare insieme?”   
Lei rimase immobile a guardarlo. Era sorpresa ma dopo qualche secondo si riprese e abbassò lo sguardo, con aria infastidita.   
“Ho già un impegno.”  
“Allora, magari, domani?”  
“No, Sherlock.” e così dicendo si era liberata dalla sua presa ed era uscita dal laboratorio.   
Lasciandolo solo, di nuovo. Rifiutandolo, di nuovo.   
  
Aveva risolto il caso il giorno dopo.   
Avvelenamento da ricina. La colpevole era la sorella di Grint. Aveva già ucciso il loro padre per l'eredità e suo fratello lo aveva capito. Purtroppo, quando si era recato a denunciarla, non sapeva di essere, in realtà, già morto.   
Sherlock e John stavano rientrando in taxi e il consulente investigativo era silenzioso come sempre. Nonostante la brillante risoluzione del caso, era di malumore. La causa era ovviamente l'ennesimo colpo al suo orgoglio per mano di Molly. Doveva trovare una soluzione.   
“Allora io vado. Ci sentiamo domani.” aveva detto John tenendo il taxi quando lui era sceso a Baker Street.   
“Preferirei che restassi.”  
“Mary mi aspetta...”  
“Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Ti prego. È importante.” lo aveva implorato in preda allo sconforto.   
Se c'era qualcuno che poteva dargli consigli su quel genere di cose era proprio il suo migliore amico. Doveva solo trovare il modo per spiegargli la situazione. Il che non era affatto facile.   
Salito al piano di sopra, aveva cercato di prendere tempo sperando di trovare le parole. E così si era diretto in cucina.   
“Sherlock, cosa stai facendo?”  
“Ehm, accendo il bollitore. Per il tea.”  
“Lascia stare il tea. Dimmi di cosa si tratta.”   
Aveva sospirato e si era diretto alla sua poltrona, sedendovisi e pensando che non gli era mai sembrata così scomoda.   
John lo aveva imitato e si era seduto di fronte, ma a differenza sua, era perfettamente rilassato.   
“Allora?”  
“John, ehm... Come sai, nonostante le mie vaste conoscenze, ci sono ancora dei campi in cui... In cui non ho idea di come muovermi.”  
“Parecchi, direi. A quale ti riferisci, esattamente?”   
“Ehm. Le donne.”   
John alzò le sopracciglia per la sorpresa e la sua bocca formò un'ironica O.   
“Questa poi...” aveva esclamato prima di scoppiare a ridere in maniera incontrollabile.   
“John.” lo aveva richiamato trovando fuori luogo quell'ilarità. “John.” ripeteva, ma l'amico sembrava proprio non riuscire a smettere di ridere. “ _John!_ ” aveva infine urlato riuscendo ad attirare la sua attenzione.   
“Oh, Cristo Santo!” aveva esclamato il dottore asciugandosi delle lacrime agli angoli degli occhi. “Non ridevo così tanto da anni!”   
“John, pensavo dovessi essermi amico. Ridere di me così sfacciatamente non è un comportamento da amico.”  
“Hai ragione, hai ragione.” aveva ammesso alzando le mani in segno di resa. “È solo che...” aveva detto ricominciando a ridere, per poi fermarsi immediatamente. “Ok, ora sono pronto. Ti ascolto.”   
“Ho bisogno di consigli.”   
“Su quale argomento? Perché, sai, dire semplicemente “donne” non restringe molto il campo. Oddio, ti prego, dimmi che non si tratta di consigli sul sesso!”   
“No!” aveva esclamato alzandosi in piedi. “Non ho bisogno di consigli da quel punto di vista,  _dottore._ È molto più complesso.”   
“Va bene, allora spiegami.”   
“Corteggiamento.” aveva detto infine dopo un profondo respiro. “Come si svolge?”  
“Vuoi dire che non lo sai? Non hai mai corteggiato nessuno?”  
“No.”   
“Oh.” aveva esclamato John con una piccola smorfia. “E invece il sesso non ti crea problemi?”  
“Il sesso è chimica. Niente di più semplice.” aveva detto con un gesto noncurante.   
“Oh, beh, se lo dici tu.” aveva replicato l'amico con sarcasmo. “Allora, vediamo, da dove potresti cominciare... Ci sarebbero le basi. Fiori, regali, un invito a cena...”  
“Ha detto di no.”   
“A un invito a cena?”   
“Esatto.”   
John lo guardò accigliandosi.  
“Ma questa donna prova un minimo di interesse per te? O ti stai buttando alla cieca come un kamikaze?”   
“È Molly.”   
“ _Ah_. Allora vuoi dirmi che ieri... Il caffè e le patatine... Era un tentativo di corteggiamento?”  
“In un certo senso.” confessò lui cercando di contenere l'imbarazzo.  
“Meno male, temevo ci provassi con me.”   
“ _John!_ ”   
“Sherlock, l'avevi appena maltrattata di fronte a me. Era infuriata e umiliata. Molly sarà anche paziente, ma non puoi aspettarti che assorba ogni tuo malumore senza conseguenze!”  
“Io... L'ho sempre fatto. E prima lei mi amava... Ora, invece... Ho rovinato tutto.” aveva ammesso abbassando lo sguardo con sconforto.   
“Sherlock, non sono solo gli insulti, vero? Cos'altro le hai fatto?”   
A quel punto aveva girato per la stanza sino ad arrivare alla finestra dando le spalle all'amico.   
“Sono andato da lei una notte. E...  _Puoi immaginare_.” aveva iniziato facendo dei profondi respiri per trovare il coraggio di ricordare quella notte.   
“Oh, cielo... E dopo? Cosa hai fatto dopo?”  
“Sono andato via. E nelle settimane seguenti ho cercato di dimostrarmi freddo nei suoi confronti. Non volevo che si illudesse... Non volevo ferirla.”  
“E invece lo hai fatto, non è così?”   
“Sembrerebbe. Inoltre, io... Ho dedotto male i sintomi della sua influenza.”  
“La sua influenza? Cosa diavolo...  _Oh._  È per questo che mi hai chiesto di visitarla? Credevi che lei fosse...”  
“Sì, credevo fosse incinta. E, dal momento che tu non collaboravi, sono andato a parlare con lei.”   
“E non è incinta.”  
“No, infatti. Grazie per non avermelo detto, avrei evitato tutto quello che è successo dopo.” rimproverò l'amico con disappunto.  
“Dovevi confidarti prima con me. È solo colpa tua.”  
“Comunque, le ho parlato e... Lei ha creduto che io... Non ho affrontato la discussione con sufficiente tatto, a quanto pare. Lei ha creduto che fossi terrorizzato all'idea perché avrebbe significato legarmi a lei. O qualcosa del genere.”   
“In effetti, non hai fatto una bella impressione, amico. Anzi, direi che hai fatto proprio un casino.” commentò John con tono rassegnato.   
“Lo so. È per questo che ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.”   
“Sherlock, tu cosa vuoi?”   
A quel punto si era voltato a guardarlo. Il suo amico era in piedi alle sue spalle, in attesa di una risposta.   
“Io voglio Molly.”   
“E perché?”   
“Perché... Non lo so. Non riesco a smettere di pensare a lei. La sua presenza mi tranquillizza.  _Mi sento a casa quando sono con lei._ E mi manca quando non la vedo. Solo l'idea che lei possa stare con un altro uomo, come quel Kevin con cui lavora, mi fa stare male.”   
John sorrise e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.   
“Allora, amico mio, tu sei innamorato.”   
“Io non... Ma cosa dici? Io non sono...  _innamorato!_  È una cosa completamente diversa!”   
“D'accordo,  _esperto_. Dimmi, in cosa è diverso?”   
Avrebbe voluto rispondere a quella domanda, ma la verità era che proprio non sapeva la risposta.   
“Io non posso... Non è possibile che io sia...”   
“Prenditi pure qualche ora per accettare lo shock. Io me ne torno a casa.”  
“Aspetta, John!” lo fermò prima che uscisse dall'appartamento. “Cosa devo fare?”  
“Devi dirglielo. Dille quello che hai detto a me. Magari con l'aria un po' meno scioccata e disgustata.”   
“E credi che funzionerà?”  
“Comprale anche dei fiori. Scusati e sii sincero. Piangi, se necessario. Le donne adorano queste cose.”   
“Io non so se...” obbiettò poco convinto.  
“Sherlock, Molly ti ama da anni. Non posso credere che abbia smesso solo perché sei stato un po'...  _insensibile._  Dopotutto, tu lo sei sempre. Sarà sicuramente ferita, ma se chiedi perdono e giochi bene le tue carte, ce la puoi fare.”   
Avrebbe voluto crederci, davvero. L'ottimismo di John era musica per le sue orecchie, ma temeva che non sarebbe stato così facile.   
“Ora vado. Prenditi qualche ora per prepararti un discorso di scuse e poi vai da lei. Poi fammi sapere come va, appena ti liberi.” aveva concluso facendo l'occhiolino prima di scendere per le scale.   
  
Aveva passato ore a pensare a cosa dirle e come, ma più lo faceva, più si sentiva confuso. Alla fine, esausto e deciso a metter fine alla sua agonia in un modo o nell'altro, era uscito di casa dirigendosi al suo appartamento.   
Camminava sentendosi a ogni passo più scoraggiato, ma ormai aveva preso una decisione. Doveva lanciarsi. A ogni costo.   
Era quasi arrivato, quando si era ricordato del consiglio di John di comprare dei fiori. Fece mentalmente una lista dei fiorai più vicini, ma non sarebbe mai riuscito a raggiungerne uno prima dell'orario di chiusura. Ormai rassegnato a presentarsi a mani vuote, il suo sguardo fu attirato dalla vetrina di una libreria. Beh, non erano fiori, ma...   
Dieci minuti dopo, ne uscì con in mano un libro incartato. Nonostante ciò, però, era quasi certo che non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta. Molto probabilmente, lei avrebbe usato il libro per colpirlo.   
Pieno di ansie e timori, era comunque arrivato a destinazione. Mentre faceva le scale continuava a ripetersi che stava sprecando il suo tempo. Non avrebbe mai funzionato. Tuttavia, suonò il campanello.   
Solo che ad aprire la porta non fu Molly.   
La sensazione allo stomaco fu come una frustata. Acuta e dolorosa.   
“Salve, Mr. Holmes.” lo salutò Kevin con un sorriso.   
Lui deglutì, incapace di dire una parola e nascondendo il regalo dietro la schiena.   
“Kevin, chi è?” aveva chiesto la voce di Molly alle sue spalle prima di comparire. “Oh, Sherlock...” aveva esclamato sorpresa. “Cosa fai qui?”   
“Io… Ho bisogno di parlarti.”   
“Sono occupata ora.”  
“Mi basterebbero cinque minuti.”   
Molly aveva sospirato e poi si era voltata verso Kevin con una muta richiesta. Lui aveva sorriso e si era ritirato all’interno dell’appartamento. Era uscita nel pianerottolo, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle, e aveva guardato Sherlock, in attesa.   
“Ecco, io… Vorrei scusarmi.”   
“Hai molto di cui scusarti. Ti riferisci a qualcosa in particolare?”   
“Nell’ultimo periodo sono stato insopportabile.” Aveva iniziato a spiegare lui. “Beh, più del solito.” Aveva aggiunto notando la sua espressione.   
“Sherlock, vieni al punto.”   
“Vorrei farmi perdonare. E darti questo.”   
Le aveva teso il regalo che lei aveva guardato con sospetto per qualche secondo, prima di prenderlo in mano.   
“Cos’è?”   
“Aprilo.”   
Lei aveva obbedito scoprendo il libro e aveva sussultato vedendo il titolo.   
“ _Wild Flowers Guide?”_  aveva chiesto divertita.   
“Il fioraio era già chiuso.” si era giustificato alzando le spalle.   
“Grazie, sembra bello e utile.”   
Lui era rimasto a guardarla alla faticosa ricerca delle parole giuste da dire. Improvvisamente non ricordava più il discorso che aveva preparato.   
“Senti, Sherlock… Apprezzo il gesto e le scuse, ma ora dovrei andare.”   
“Vorrei solo aggiungere una cosa.”   
“Va bene, dimmi.” Aveva acconsentito lei con un sospiro mentre cercava un punto qualsiasi da guardare che non fosse lui.  
“Quella notte…” aveva iniziato faticando per tirare fuori le parole. “Quella notte avevo bisogno di te. Solo che non avevo idea che…” si interrompeva ancora sentendosi mancare l’aria. “Non avevo idea che, in realtà, io ho sempre avuto bisogno di te. E sempre ne avrò.”   
“Sherlock, quella notte… Cerco di dimenticarla in tutte le ore in cui sono sveglia perché mi tormenta sufficientemente la notte!”   
“Tormenta anche me.”   
Lei stringeva le mani attorno a libro nervosamente e fece uno scatto d'ira accompagnato da un verso di insofferenza.   
“Smettila! Tu non puoi venire qui e dirmi queste cose, dopo più di un mese in cui mi hai trattato come…  _non lo so_! Come qualcosa di inutile e disgustoso che cerchi di cancellare dalla tua vita!” aveva urlato mentre i suoi occhi diventavano lucidi. “Tu non hai idea di come mi sono sentita. Per settimane mi hai ignorato. Era evidente che ti vergognavi come un cane per quella notte… L’unica volta in cui ti sei preoccupato per me era quando credevi che fossi incinta, ma in realtà l’unica persona per cui eri preoccupato, come sempre, eri tu!”   
“Molly, mi dispiace, davvero…”  
“No, basta. Non mi interessa. Non pensavo che avresti mai potuto farmi soffrire più di quanto non avessi già fatto in passato. Mi sbagliavo. Mi hai spezzato il cuore e lo hai calpestato. E ora non c’è più nulla che tu possa dire o fare per tornare indietro.”   
“Non mi perdonerai mai.”  
“Accetto le tue scuse e sarò sempre disponibile ad aiutarti sul lavoro, ma non aspettarti nient’altro. Mai più.”   
Aveva osservato i suoi occhi lucidi e aveva capito che ogni speranza era svanita.   
“Va bene. Mi spiace di averti disturbato. Non succederà più. Addio, Molly Hooper.” Aveva salutato scendendo per le scale senza perdere tempo nel guardarla per un’ultima volta.   
  


* 

  
Camminava lentamente. Una volta raggiunta la porta, aveva sfiorato delicatamente la superficie di legno color pastello e aveva esitato un momento. Non avrebbe voluto arrivare a quel punto, ma era l’unica soluzione. Dalla sua tasca aveva estratto un grosso lucchetto e lo aveva usato per chiudere per sempre quella stanza. La piccola chiave era rimasta nella sua mano, bruciandogli la pelle. Doveva disfarsene. Doveva gettarla in un abisso tanto profondo che nessuno, nemmeno lui, avrebbe mai potuto recuperarla.   
“ _Sherlock!”_    
La voce di John lo aveva strappato dal suo Mind Palace. Il dottore era in piedi di fronte a lui e lo osservava accigliato.   
“Non hai una bella cera.”   
“Sto benissimo.” Aveva replicato lui, più per abitudine a contraddire che per altro.   
“Senti, lo so che con Molly non è andata bene, ma non puoi passare tutto il giorno raggomitolato su questo divano. Devi reagire.”   
“Sono occupato.”  
“A far cosa?”  
“Pensare.”   
“Spero che tu stia almeno mangiando.”   
“Mrs. Hudson mi ha fatto i biscotti.”   
“E stai mangiando solo quelli?”  
“Non mi va altro.”   
John aveva sospirato e aveva fatto un giro in cucina alla ricerca di qualcosa di commestibile ma poco dopo aveva urlato disgustato, imprecando pesantemente.   
“Sherlock, se l’ufficio di igiene facesse un ispezione in questa casa, ti arresterebbe!”  
“Perché?”  
“Ci sono delle parti umane in decomposizione nel tuo frigorifero!   
“Erano di un esperimento… Ho dimenticato di disfarmene.”  
“Lo sospettavo… E ora c’è… Santo cielo, è indescrivibile. Ti prego, disfatene.” lo aveva implorato con una smorfia.   
“Lo farò.”   
“Non in un futuro remoto.  _Ora!”_    
“Sono rimasti lì per giorni, qualche ora in più non cambierà nulla.”   
“Voglio assicurarmi che tu lo faccia. E che disinfetti tutto dopo.”   
“E va bene…” aveva acconsentito infastidito alzandosi dal divano.   
A quanto pare non c’era altro modo di disfarsi della premurosa presenza di John.   
  
La chiave nella mano continuava a fargli male. Era come se lo ustionasse, pur non essendo calda. Doveva liberarsene, il prima possibile. Immaginò una profonda cascata e salì in cima. L’avrebbe lanciata, lasciandola scorrere per chilometri e sarebbe svanita per sempre. E, con essa, anche la stanza nel suo Mind Palace sarebbe presto scomparsa.   
Aprì la mano, pronto a lasciarla andare, ma esitò.   
“Non farlo.” Lo fermò una voce familiare alle sue spalle. “Non lasciarmi andare.”   
Si voltò trovandosi di fronte un’immagine di Molly.   
“Non dovresti essere qui. Ho chiuso la tua stanza con un lucchetto. Dovresti essere lì dentro.”   
“Puoi rinchiudere delle informazioni, ma i sentimenti non sono altrettanto facili da circoscrivere. Quello che provi resterà, anche se cancellerai quella stanza.”  
“E allora che ti importa se lo faccio o no?”   
“E' a te che importa. Io sono solo un riflesso dei sentimenti che provi.”   
Strinse gli occhi, cercando di non lasciarsi sopraffare.   
“Devo distaccarmi. Non riesco a lavorare, a pensare, a dormire.  _Devo cancellarti._ ”   
“Tutto questo non finirà.”   
“Lo so, ma non ho altra scelta.” Concluse ruotando la mano e lasciando che la chiave cadesse nell’acqua e si perdesse nell’oblio.   
Quando ripassò di fronte a quella porta chiusa con il lucchetto, immaginò di vederla scomparire e, al suo posto, comparve un muro.   
Lo aveva fatto.   
Aveva cancellato Molly Hooper dalla sua mente.   
  


* 

  
Cercava di aprire gli occhi ma le sue palpebre erano pesanti. Cercava di ricordare cosa stesse facendo ma non riusciva a focalizzare nessun pensiero preciso. Tutto nella sua testa era sfocato.   
Ricordava quella sensazione, l’aveva provata in passato, e sapeva che non era una cosa buona. Perdere il controllo della propria mente non andava bene. Certo, aveva un po’ di sollievo da quell’insieme martellante di pensieri che non si fermavano mai, ma il suo cervello era tutto quello che aveva, doveva preservarlo.   
Si sforzò ancora di aprire le palpebre, sentiva di doverci riuscire. Forse erano quei suoni. Li sentiva in lontananza e doveva capire cosa fossero. Con estrema fatica, schiuse leggermente gli occhi e si trovò di fronte alla faccia di John.   
“Sherlock, grazie a Dio!” esclamò l’amico con un tono di sollievo. “Ascoltami. Hai la febbre altissima. Devi cercare di ingoiare la medicina.” Aggiunse portandogli un bicchiere alla bocca.   
Lui si scansò, non voleva prendere nulla. Voleva solo tornare a dormire.   
“Non essere sciocco. Bevilo e poi ti lascerò in pace.”   
Rassegnato al fatto che fosse l’unica soluzione mandarlo via, alla fine bevette quello schifoso intruglio.   
“Ora andrà meglio, amico. Te lo prometto.”   
Richiuse gli occhi e sprofondò nuovamente nell’oblio. Pochi istanti dopo, o almeno così sembrava a lui, John lo svegliò di nuovo.   
“Stavolta mangia anche qualcosa. Mrs. Hudson ti ha preparato del brodo. Solo qualche cucchiaio.”   
Non voleva mangiare. Voleva solo essere lasciato in pace.   
“Andiamo, non fare il bambino.”   
Alla fine aveva acconsentito ancora, aveva mangiato un po’ di brodo e ripreso la sua medicina, solo per fare in modo che lo lasciassero solo. E poi si era rituffato nella pace del sonno senza sogni.   
  
Era stato male per due settimane. Aveva avuto la febbre alta per giorni interi. John era stato talmente preoccupato da aver chiamato Mycroft.   
Il maggiore degli Holmes era venuto scortato da un’equipe medica super equipaggiata. Era stato curato con le medicine più avanzate, alcune delle quali ancora fuori mercato.   
“Solo la famiglia reale può vantare di meglio.” Aveva comunicato l’uomo che nelle sue mani aveva l’intero Governo Britannico.   
Pian piano, la febbre aveva iniziato a scendere e Sherlock riusciva a essere lucido alcune ore al giorno, ma una parte di lui non ne era felice.   
Voleva stare male. Voleva essere incosciente. Non voleva sentire più nulla.   
Non appena fu in grado di alzarsi dal letto, John lo aiutò a sistemarsi e lo portò in sala per prendere il tea insieme.   
“Mi hai fatto prendere un bello spavento, idiota che non sei altro.” Aveva detto quando si erano seduti uno di fronte all’altro.   
“Ti spaventi per poco.”   
“Non farlo.” Lo aveva sgridato l’amico poggiando la tazza. “Non sminuire quello che è successo. Avresti potuto morire. E perché? Perché hai passato le notti a camminare sotto la pioggia per ore!”   
Il silenzio calò nella stanza, diventando un muro opprimente che si chiudeva su di loro.   
“Senti, lo so che stai male.” Aveva aggiunto poco dopo il dottore con tono comprensivo. “Lo so che la storia con Molly ti ha fatto soffrire, ma non puoi autodistruggerti così.”   
“Io sto bene. Febbre a parte.” Aveva negato non sopportando di parlare di quell’argomento.   
“Oh, certo. Perché quando tu stai bene piangi nel sonno. E chiami il nome di Molly.”   
“Io non…”  
“Non negare. Ero lì.”   
“Solo tu o anche qualcun altro?” aveva chiesto preoccupato all’idea.   
“Solo io, per tua fortuna.”   
Aveva voltato il viso dall’altro lato e chiuso gli occhi. Non riusciva a sostenere lo sguardo di John.   
“Senti, è passato un po’ di tempo, magari potresti provare a parlarle di nuovo.”   
“No. La sua risposta era definitiva.”   
“Se vuoi, posso provare a parlarle io.” Aveva proposto l’amico sorseggiando il suo tea.   
“Perché mai lo faresti?”   
“Perché non posso restare a guardare mentre ti fai questo!”   
Erano rimasti di nuovo in silenzio. Sherlock stava valutando se l’aiuto di John potesse davvero essere utile.   
“John, fai quello che vuoi. Non cambierà nulla comunque.”  
“Allora ho il tuo permesso di parlare con Molly?”  
“Sì, certo.”  
“Bene, perché l’ho già fatto.”   
“Tu…  _Cosa?_ ” aveva esclamato sorpreso raddrizzandosi sulla poltrona. “Quando?”   
“Ieri.”   
“E cosa… Come ha reagito?”   
“Non ho voluto strafare, le ho solo chiesto di venire a trovarti.”   
“E verrà?”  
“Sì. Una volta finito il turno al Bart’s. Cioè tra poco.”   
“John Hamish Watson, questa me la pagherai.”   
“Con tutto quello che mi hai combinato tu, siamo pari.”   
“Ma cosa le hai detto? E lei come ti è sembrata? Insomma, si sentiva obbligata a passare a trovarmi perché sono stato male o…”  
“Calma, Sherlock. Le ho solo detto che eri molto dispiaciuto di quello che era successo e che lei ti mancava. E, naturalmente, che stavi molto male, tanto che avevi rischiato la morte.”   
“Hai cercato di scatenare la sua pietà nei miei confronti?”   
“Le donne hanno l’istinto da crocerossina. Fidati di me, lo so. E Molly è premurosa di carattere. _E ti ama._  Ne sono sicuro. Gliel’ho letto negli occhi mentre le parlavo. E, comunque, non ho mentito.”   
“Sei l’unico a credere che ancora mi ami. E, comunque, non voglio la compassione di nessuno, tanto meno la sua.”   
“Lascia perdere il tuo orgoglio per stavolta e fidati di me.”   
John aveva guardato l’ora e si era alzato per mettere la giacca.   
“Dove vai?”  
“Molly sarà qui a momenti.”   
“E vuoi lasciarmi solo?”   
“Sherlock, credo che sarei davvero di troppo…”   
“Ma… Io non sono pronto.”   
“Sei lavato e vestito. Mi spiace non essere riuscito a farti la barba, ma dovrai accontentarti.”   
“Non intendevo fisicamente.”   
John aveva sospirato e poi si era avvicinato posandogli una mano sulla spalla.   
“Andrà tutto bene. Ho fiducia in te.”   
“John, tu mi hai sempre idealizzato.”   
Il dottore era scoppiato a ridere e poi era andato via con un gesto di saluto.   
Sherlock aveva finito il suo tea ma continuava a tenere in mano la sua tazza, aggrappandosi ad essa come a un'ancora di salvezza. Non sapeva come si sarebbe sentito rivedendola, né cosa avrebbe detto.   
Era ancora in preda alla confusione quando c’era stato un lieve bussare. Aveva poggiato la tazza e si era schiarito la voce prima di dire “Avanti.”   
La porta si era aperta lentamente e la minuta figura di Molly aveva fatto un passo all’interno della stanza.   
La fitta allo stomaco si fece risentire. Le mani gli prudevano per il desiderio di toccarla, ma allo stesso tempo desiderava scappare per non affrontare il dolore che provava nel guardarla negli occhi.   
“Ciao Sherlock.”   
“Ciao Molly.” Aveva replicato cercando di controllare il tremore nella voce. “Accomodati.”   
Lei si era tolta i guanti e la sciarpa e si era seduta nella poltrona di fronte alla sua.   
“Sei dimagrito.”   
“E tu sei pallida.”   
“Hai la barba lunga.”   
“E tu le occhiaie.”   
“Dobbiamo smetterla di farci tutti questi complimenti…” aveva commentato lei con ironia ed entrambi avevano riso.   
“Sono contento di vederti, ma spero che tu non ti sia sentita costretta a venire.” spiegò lui cercando di darsi un contegno dignitoso anche se non era certo di riuscirci.   
“John ha detto che sei stato molto male. Volevo assicurarmi con i miei occhi che stessi meglio.”   
“Eri preoccupata per me?”  
“Io mi sono sempre preoccupata per te, Sherlock.”   
Lui si sporse in avanti, poggiando i gomiti sulle gambe. Una piccola flebile speranza si stava facendo strada nel suo cuore.   
“Pensavo che mi avessi cancellato dalla tua vita.”   
Lei lo imitò, avvicinando così il viso al suo.   
“E io pensavo che tu volessi cancellarmi dalla tua.”  
“Ci ho provato, con tutte le mie forze, ma tu continuavi a tornare nel mio Mind Palace.”   
“E cosa facevo?”   
“Commentavi ogni mio pensiero. Era piuttosto irritante.”  
Molly scoppiò a ridere.   
“Quello sei tu, non io.”  
“Era una tua versione creata dal mio subconscio, dopotutto.” Aveva spiegato trattenendo un sorriso. “Mi manchi.” aveva ammesso infine, non riuscendo a controllarsi.   
“Anche tu.” aveva replicato lei arrossendo.   
“E Kevin?”   
“È solo un amico.”   
“Hai detto che non ti importava più nulla di me. Che avremmo avuto solo un rapporto lavorativo.”  
“Ho mentito. Ero arrabbiata.” Spiegò lei alzando le spalle. “Dimmi solo una cosa. Perché quella mattina sei fuggito?”   
“Perché non potevo accettare di avere così bisogno di un altro essere umano.”   
“Oh, Sherlock...”  
“Lo so, lo so. Sono un idiota.” aveva ammesso prendendo le mani di lei fra le sue. “Ora, però, ne sono consapevole. Ora so che ho bisogno di te come dell'ossigeno nel sangue.”   
“E che mi dici di quando credevi che fossi incinta?”   
“Non ho gestito bene la faccenda, me ne rendo conto...” aveva detto lui con una smorfia. “Ma avevo iniziato a credere che fosse vero e... non mi dispiaceva.”   
“Eri terrorizzato!” obbiettò lei ridendo.   
“Solo all'idea che tu avresti potuto non accettarmi, escludendomi dalla vostra vita...”   
“Dici sul serio?”   
“Avevo pensato anche a dei nomi, se mai avessi voluto concedermi l'onore di sceglierli.”   
“E sarebbero?”   
“Viola e Joseph.”   
“Mi sarebbero piaciuti.” aveva commentato lei con un sorriso timido.   
Sherlock aveva avvicinato le sue mani a sè e le aveva baciato i palmi delicatamente.   
“Sono il peggior idiota di questo mondo, ma non posso fare a meno di te.” aveva confessato sussurrandole le parola a pochi millimetri dalla sua pelle. “Ti prego.”   
“E io sono la più grande sciocca mai esistita, perché nemmeno io posso fare a meno di te. E, se me lo permetterai, vorrei prendermi cura di te.”   
Sherlock l'aveva attirata dolcemente a sé, costringendola a finire nella sua poltrona, tra le sue braccia. Lei si era seduta di traverso e aveva poggiato la testa sulla sua spalla mentre con una mano gli accarezzava il viso.   
“Posso dormire qui, stanotte?”   
“Molly Hooper, io ti adoro.” aveva dichiarato con tono meravigliato prima di baciarla.   
  


* 

  
Camminava lungo un ruscello. La luce del sole filtrava nell'acqua trasparente creando dei riflessi colorati. E poi l'aveva vista. Luccicava come l'argento. L'aveva raggiunta e raccolta. Tenerla in mano non era più doloroso. Era fresca e piacevole al tatto.   
Ripercorrendo i corridoi era tornato lì. Quel punto che aveva cercato di evitare per tutto quel tempo, ma invano. Quel punto in cui una volta c'era una porta.   
Concentrandosi, la fece riapparire. Era uguale a come l'aveva lasciata. Liscia, perfetta, profumata e color pastello. Aprì il lucchetto con un sorriso. Ormai non serviva più. Spalancò la porta e una marea di ricordi e sensazioni lo travolsero come un'onda, facendolo sentire appagato. Non avrebbe mai più richiuso quella porta. La stanza Molly Hooper era destinata a restare aperta.   
  
  
  
Fine   
  



End file.
